Haku
Introduction Haku (白, Haku) is an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki clan.4 He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi whom he partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary Ninja. After his death in the Naruto manga, he was resurrected by Konton and indoctrinated to aid the Coalition. Personality History (Naruto manga) Haku was born in a small snowy village somewher e in the Land of Water a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war had ended people still felt anger and fear towards those possessed kekkei genkai. Haku's parents were farmers while a pretty peaceful childhood to begin however all that would change because Haku's mother was the wielder Ice Release. She hid this fact from her husband, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in their small family would last forever. When Haku discovered this in by showing his ability to control water to his mother Haku proudly showed this to his mother, who was horrified by what she saw. She harshly scolded and slapped Haku for displaying his ability, though she tearfully apologised to him immediately afterwards. However unknown to them his father had seen this and with tears in his eyes gathered a mob from the village and killed his wife. He then attempted to kill Haku. Haku however then used his Ice Release to create several large ice spikes to kill his father and the rest of the mob. Now orphaned Haku became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. At some point later he encountered Zabuza Momochi a man who had the same eyes as him. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before war Haku and his sensei Zabuza Momochi were resurrected and indoctrinated by Konton to fight for the Conquers Coalition. Worth Woodsea Arc Somewhere is some unknown desert Haku approached Zabuza who training. He asked him if he would to train him. Only be declined but he also agreed that the minute the broke free from Konton's control that they be ready. 'Relationships' Zabuza Momochi Powers and Abilities A gifted individual, and having been trained by Zabuza himself, Haku was a very dangerous, and powerful ninja for his age. According to Zabuza, Haku possessed such prodigious talent that in many ways, Haku had become more dangerous than him. In his first life, he became the first major enemy for Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and fought with them simultaneously, and would have killed both of them, had he been truly serious of killing them. His skills were great enough for Kabuto Yakushi to reincarnate him with the Impure World Reincarnation technique to fight during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Trivia * Haku's Japanese VA Mayumi Asano, who also voices Horiuchi Hironari from Bleach * Haku's English VA is Susan Dalian. Category:Indoctrinated Category:Hidden Mist Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Shinobi Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Resurrected Category:Missing-Nin Category:Former Villain Category:Student Category:Risky Red Island Coalition Unit Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Ninja World